Dia S
by Edward Buck
Summary: Terra ha tomado la ciudad y el gobierno toma cartas en el asunto enviando al ejercito para detenerla a ella y a Slade.  ¿Podran lograrlo?.
1. Dia S

**Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen de ser así Gizmo ya debería de morir**

**Hola a todos soy Hazop y aquí les traigo **

**Una historia diferente a la que han leído**

DIA-S

Hola a todos me llamo Hud Eversman y formo parte del 10th grupo de Marines, hoy les quiero contar una experiencia terrible que me paso a mí y a otros compañeros que honrare su noble sacrificio por la liberación de Jump city.

Todo comenzó hace dos meses.

**Flash back**

Hud Eversman

Jump City

— ¿Nombre? —me Pregunto el oficial de registro

—Eversman señor, Hud Eversman —le respondí al oficial de registro con un tono serio a lo que me pregunto de nuevo por mi número de serie y mi fecha de nacimiento.

—2. 8, 0, 2, 1, 9, 9, 5 y fecha de nacimiento catorce de mayo de mil novecientos setenta y ocho —respondí por último, el oficial apuntaba todo lo que le dije, hasta que le hice una pregunta —¿Como es aquí? — ¿Cómo es que? —Me regreso la pregunta —la ciudad, ¿Como es el crimen en la ciudad? —le volví a preguntar.

—En primer lugar no me preguntes nada y en segundo yo no sé nada, algunos dicen que es peor que ciudad Gótica —dijo el oficial con toda calma

— ¿Y conoces a los titanes? —le insistí al oficial con otra pregunta.

— ¿Que te dije, que no hicieras? —me devolvió la respuesta no tan amablemente y después me dio una hoja con mis datos y el pelotón al que estaba asignado.

— ¿No sé cómo se halla afuera?, pero yo... Vine a pelear —dije con toda seguridad, recogí mi hoja de servicio y salí por la puerta.

Al salir me estaba esperando un jeep que me llevaría a la base que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando llegue un sargento me asigno mi habitación y luego me llevo al campo de tiro.

Cuando llegue había un montón de soldados disparándole al famoso "blanco" lo curioso que el blanco tenia la imagen de Mambo, Plasmus, Overlot y de los cinco de la colmena.

—Coronel Steel —dijo el sargento a lo que el coronel volteo hacia el — ¿Que sucede sargento? —Vengo a dejarle a una lechuga verde —dijo el sargento con un tono burlón, el coronel soltó una risa muy leve —déjelo aquí sargento, puedo irse —dijo el coronel a lo que el sargento correspondió con un salido militar y luego se retiro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas soldado? —Me pregunto el coronel —Ah Eversman, Hud Eversman señor — dije nervioso al coronel — ¿Es tu arma?, Eversman —me pregunto el coronel Steel —Si señor, ¿Quiere que dispare? —le respondí al coronel, quitándole el seguro a mi arma, era una M16.

—Anda ve soldado —dijo el coronel, rápidamente entre al campo de tiro me prepare y comencé a disparar, mi tiro no era el mejor pero tampoco no era malo, con un solo cargador de treinta balas pude atinarle al blanco con unas quince balas.

— (toca el silbato) ¡Alto!, bien hecho soldado, todos aseguren sus armas y regresen a las base.

Para cuando regresamos a la base nos estaba esperando a mí y todo el resto del la milicia un banquete de comida, algo de verduras, carne, pan y agua fresca; todos nosotros agarramos un poco de todo se veía que muchos no habían almorzado incluyéndome, cuando termine de servirme me senté junto a un grupito de soldados que eran como unos cinco.

— ¿Que quieres novato? —Pregunto un soldado de muy mala manera —Ah quisiera sentarme —conteste nervioso

—Déjalo James, puedes sentarte novato —Gracias —le conteste al soldado —Me llamo Hud —dije extendiendo mi brazo a lo que ninguno me devolvió el saludo —Me llamo Adam y deja esa mierda de ser cortes, soy especialista en comunicaciones; el es James especialista en demoliciones, el es Jim es piloto, Carter él es sargento de artillería y por ultimo tenemos a Scott que él es francotirador. —dijo por ultimo Adam, después de que "todos" nos presentamos hice una pregunta a James, no sé si sea estúpida pero le pregunte —Y... ¿Qué te trae en la militar James? —James alzo la mirada y me contesto —Lo mismo que tu novato, muchos de aquí vinimos por un trabajo o por simple curiosidad de saber cómo es combatir contra un súper villano, así que ya sabes y no andes preguntando por ahí el ¿Por qué?

Yo me quede con una cara de seriedad y acepte al ya no seguir preguntando por ahí.

Han pasado seis semanas desde que me enliste en el ejército, Adam, Jim, James, Carter, Scott y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, cada tarde escuchamos en la radio los logros de los jóvenes titanes por ejemplo:

Los jóvenes titanes frustran robo en mina de diamantes o los jóvenes titanes evitan invasión de insectos y frustran el noviazgo de chica mimada y su novio con cabeza de araña también seria; los jóvenes titanes destruyen gusanos gigantescos de acero, otra que no puedo olvidar es los jóvenes titanes impiden robo a fábrica militar y el más loco fue hace dos días que decía "un nuevo integrante" cambia el mundo a un mundo que parece el dibujo de un niño de siete años.

Sin duda increíble, esta mañana escuchamos por la radio que los jóvenes titanes, fueron emboscados por una chica de pelo rubio y que llevaba una armadura con una insignia con la letra S en el pecho, también esta podía controlar la tierra y al parecer los jóvenes titanes iban perdiendo la pelea.

—Al fin les bajaron lo presumido a esos titanes —dijo James apagando el radio — ¡VASTA! James —interrumpió el coronel Steel —Si no fuera por esos presumidos, ahora muchos de nosotros terminarían en ataúdes, incluyéndote —termino por decir el coronel.

El resto del dia fue tranquila, pero la tranquilidad termino con el sonido de una alarma de emergencia; todos nos quedamos con una cara de "eso es imposible" al fin era turno de la milicia de entrar en acción.

— ¿Que ocurre aquí? —pregunto Carter poniéndose de pie.

—No lo sé Carter —respondió Jim —Sera mejor ver qué pasa.

Todos los generales se reunieron en la sala principal y discutieron por veinte minutos, hasta que salió el comandante.

—Soldados, ¡Atención! —dio la orden a que todos los soldados, incluyéndome nos pusimos firmes.

—Nos acaba de llegar un reporte que los jóvenes titanes han caído y que la ciudad ha sido invadida por una fuerza desconocida, Washington ha ordenado que repelemos esta invasión y que restauremos el orden.

—Yo me quede con una cara de "al fin veré acción" pero la verdad me arrepiento de decir esas malditas palabras.

—Así que prepárense soldados salen en una hora —dijo por último el comandante y devolviéndonos un saludo.

— (por altavoz) A todas las unidades repórtense en el hangar, esto no es un simulacro, repito esto no es un simulacro.

Todos nos reportamos en el hangar y las instrucciones fueron las siguientes.

—Saldrán de la base un pelotón de vehículos compuesto por ocho Jeeps y cuatro camiones transporta tropas y los escoltaran cinco helicópteros ligeros y tres Black hawk y por supuesto la misión: atrapar a la chica de pelo rubio y restaurar el orden, la misión debe efectuarse en treinta minutos.

Cuando terminaron de darnos las instrucciones todos tomamos lo necesario para la misión, James tomo unas cuantas minas con detonador automático y su arma, Adam tomo su radio y una M4, Carter tomo la misma arma que Adam pero con silenciador, Scott tomo un rifle de precisión, Jim solo cogió un subfusil y por ultimo yo tome mi arma que era una M16, cuando terminamos de prepararnos los cinco nos dividimos, Adam y Scott se subieron a un helicóptero ligero, James se subió a un Jeep junto con Carter; y yo me subí a un Black hawk y Jim a su helicóptero Black hawk.

Rápidamente todos emprendimos camino a la ciudad; en el transcurso del camino fue silencioso solo quedaban cuatro minutos para llegar, el punto de llegada y la reunión era el centro justo frente una pizzería.

— (por radio) Dos minutos —dijeron desde el centro de mando — ¡Dos minutos! —repitió un sargento.

—Oye novato, aléjate de las esquinas —me aconsejo el sargento.

— (por radio) La ciudad está cerca, dos metros, un metro, Ahora

15.00 PM

—(Por radio) Aves aterrizando

Para cuando llegamos el primer helicóptero bajo a sus hombres en menos de un minuto.

Yo estaba en el segundo helicóptero, rápidamente baje y me cubrí en una esquina de la pizzería lo más curioso era que todo el lugar estaba solitario hasta vi pasar corriendo a un ninja — ¡Hey tu regresa! —Dije gritándole pero al parecer no me escucho — (por radio) Equipo uno y dos aseguren la zona y busquen cualquier indicio de civiles, el helicóptero de Jim dejara a su equipo a tres cuadras más adelante, reúnanse con ellos.

— ¡Ya lo escucharon muévanse! —Grito el sargento todos nos movimos hacia la posición del helicóptero pero todos nos percatamos que había mas ninjas como el que vi hace rato seguido por la chica de pelo rubio y su otro acompañante, el era alto vestía un traje negro y tenía una máscara mitad negra y mitad naranja que se podía apreciar su ojo izquierdo — ¡Ataquen! —grito el acompañante, los ninjas empezaron a dispararnos.

Todos nos cubrimos y comenzamos a dispararles, lo extraño era que no eran humanos sino eran robots — ¡Son robots, disparen a discreción! —grito el sargento pero fue alcanzado por una bala.

—Maldita sea, ¡MEDICO, MEDICO! —grite fuerte mente al médico que estaba a lado mío, el médico llego y me pregunto qué le había pasado yo le conteste que fue alcanzado por una bala.

— ¡Contacten por radio a los Jeeps, díganles que tenemos heridos! —me grito el médico yo de inmediatamente me comunique con el convoy — ¡Aquí yulie 6, 4 necesitamos apoyo cambio, el sargento Max a caído necesitamos ayuda cambio!. — (por radio) Yulie 6, 4 el convoy va en camino aguanten cinco minutos.

— ¡El convoy llega en cinco minutos preparen a los heridos! —avise al equipo, todos asentaron la cabeza y movilizaron a los heridos, después de cinco minutos el convoy llego y subimos a los heridos mientras nos cubríamos.

—Hey Hud, aquí —yo voltee y vi a Carter bajando de un camión junto con James —Necesitas ayuda novato.

—Si señor —dije entre broma —Pues suba a los heridos soldado —me ordeno James; en un dos por tres subimos a los heridos seguido por Carter subiéndose a la torreta del Jeep, James se quedo conmigo junto con todos los soldados del camión transporta tropas rápidamente todos nos cubrimos y escuchábamos a los soldados del Jeep de Carter mientras otros nos cubrían.

— (por radio) ¿Cómo va todo, Struker? —pregunto James al conductor del Jeep de Carter

— (por radio) ¡NO PUEDO HABLAR AHORA JAMES ESTOY OCUPADO! —grito Struker por radio, pero casi se le podía entender entre los disparos de los ninjas y la torreta de Carter, después de tres minutos entre disparos un ninja salto de un edificio y alcanzo a rasgarle el cuello a Carter a lo que respondió con un fuerte grito de dolor y a la vez cayendo al asiento trasero del Jeep.

— (por radio) ¿¡Que paso Struker! —pregunto James

— (por radio) ¡le dieron al sargento Carter, CARAJO Carter esta grave! —grito un soldado que estaba detrás del conductor

— (por radio) ¿Hay algún herido?, Struker ¡Respóndeme!

— (por radio) El sargento Carter — ¿Como esta, cual es su estado? —Pregunto James — (por radio) Murió, le dieron... Carter murió, James. —Dijo por ultimo Struker a lo que todos cerramos los ojos por la trágica notica —C dos aquí James, tenemos a un muerto en acción Carter Cortez cambio. —Enterado —respondieron desde el centro de mando.

— (por radio)Hud Eversman, quedas a cargo del escuadrón —me ordenaron desde el cuarte —Ya lo escucharon señores, ¡Muévanse! —ordeno James por mí, todos nos dirigimos al tercer helicóptero, pero a mitad de camino pudimos observar que unos ninjas dispararon un lanza misiles a la cola del helicóptero haciendo caer a unas diez cuadras mas, ahora teníamos que esperar a que nos llegaran nuevas órdenes.

—(Por radio) Eversman, tu nuevo objetivo es llegar al halcón caído y asegurar la zona hasta que regresen los Jeeps — ¡Entendido, muévanse! —Todos nos desplegamos hasta el halcón caído pero en cada cuadra nos enfrentábamos contra los ninjas y robots de un ojo, por cada cuadra que pasábamos nos enfrentábamos a más y más ninjas.

15.50 PM

Cuando por fin llegamos al accidente todo el lugar estaba lleno de ninjas, robots destruidos y escombros de los edificios, no había ningún rastro de Jim y de los demás soldados.

—Búsquenlos —ordene a mi equipo, todos incluyéndome, buscamos sobrevivientes pero no encontramos absolutamente nada hasta que me acerque al helicóptero caído y encontré el casco de Scott en la cabina del helicóptero junto el cadáver del copiloto de Jim. — ¡Hey, muchachos! Encontré algo. —Fue todo lo que dije.

FLASH BACK

Jim Troter

15.15 PM

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy dejen rewier con sus comentarios de que tal esta la historia. **

**Otra cosa en esta historia y en Nacimiento de Hazop deje muchos huevos de pascua, los invito a encontrarlos **

**¿Que son los huevos de pascua? **

**R= son curiosidades que dejan los productores de las peliculas o videojuegos que hacen referencia a otra pelicula o su vida personal por ejempo: en cada pelicula de pixar siempre hay un repartidor de pizza planeta.**

**Hasta el siguiente cap.**


	2. los héroes nunca mueren

**Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen de ser así revelaría los secretos de Robin.**

—A tu izquierda, ¡Cuidado! —grito por último el copiloto de Jim, pero ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar el misil haciendo que este destruyera la hélice trasera del helicóptero y que perdiera el control —C dos, estoy cayendo —decía Jim algo alterado —Sera mejor apagar las turbinas ¿No lo crees? jim —pregunto muy tranquilo el copiloto —Si, claro —respondió Jim, mientras apagaban la turbina, pero por la velocidad de la caída las turbinas no se detuvieron a tiempo y provocaron que el helicóptero callera de lado y se incrustara en la tierra dejando Jim inconsciente y a su copiloto muerto del impacto.

Después de cinco minutos, Jim logro despertar y pudo notar que tenía rota la pierna izquierda y su espalda también.

— (por radio) Troter responde, repito; Troter responde... —Jim intento responder pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que estaba mal herido y era incapaz de hablar así que espero a que llegaran los refuerzos, pero su espera termino por los disparos de los ninjas que se iban acercando mas y mas a la posición de Jim —¡Carajo! —dijo Jim al ver a los ninjas, rápidamente saco su subfusil y le disparo a todo ninja que se acercara al helicóptero.

— (Por radio)C dos, Adam y Scott se ofrecen a resguardar el halcón de Jim, hasta que lleguen los refuerzos —Enterado, luz verde kilo uno —respondieron desde el cuartel —Prepárense muchachos, ya casi llegamos al lugar del aterrizaje —aviso el piloto del helicóptero ligero.

Luego de dos minutos el helicóptero llego al lugar de accidente —C dos Adam y Scott ya están en el suelo, cambio —fue todo lo que dijo el piloto después despego dejando a los dos soldados a su merced, rápidamente los dos rescatistas corrieron hacia el accidente, cuando llegaron vieron que Jim estaba repelando a los ninjas pero uno de estos se encontraba de espaldas de Jim listo para atacarlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cometer su acto Adam le disparo por la espalda haciendo que callera —Amigo... —Dijo Adam cubriéndose en el helicóptero y disparándole a los ninjas —¿Qué alegría que estén aquí? —pregunto Jim —Si lo mismo digo, ¿Estás bien? —Respondió Adam mientras disparaba —Mi pierna está rota y mi espalda también —respondió Jim —Venimos a sacarte, cúbreme —ordeno Adam a Scott mientras sacaba y cargaba a Jim a una casa algo destruida por el helicóptero, una vez adentro Adam recargo a Jim en la pared.

—C dos asegurando perímetro —reporto Adam — (por radio) Entendido — ¿¡Estas bien! —Pregunto Scott —Si... —fue la única respuesta agitada que pudo decir Jim —Está cargada, ¡Si se acercan desde las esquinas nos cubres la espalda! —Dijo por ultimo Scott saliendo de la casa —¡Hey!, ¿Y el equipo de rescate? Le pregunto Jim a Scott a lo que este le respondió —A tus ordenes —fue la única respuesta que dijo Scott y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

Para cuando Scott salió de la casa noto que había el doble de ninjas que hace rato y venían mas en camino, así que se dirigió al helicóptero donde lo estaba esperando Adam, rápidamente se cubrió y empezó a disparar a los ninjas —¡Cargando! —Grito Adam — ¡Te cubro! —Grito Scott mientras seguia disparando a los ninjas — ¡Cargando! —grito Scott mientras recargaba su rifle de precisión, por otra parte Jim los estaba cubriendo por detrás.

— ¡Scott... Ultima carga! —grito Adam mientras cargaba su arma mientras Scott también cargaba la suya, pero un ninja aprovecho el momento y disparo su arma dándole en la cabeza a Adam, haciendo que callera muerto —¡Adam...!, ¡Adam...! -gritaba Scott y a la vez movía a Adam para saber si estaba vivo, pero no hubo respuesta así que tomo su arma y la de Adam y se fue con Jim.

—Adam está muerto, estaré afuera, cuídate —dijo Scott dándole el arma de Adam a Jim, luego salió de la casa y se dirigió al halcón caído.

Jim tenía la cara de mucha preocupación, él sabía que no llegarían el equipo de rescate sin embargo se quito el casco y siguió disparando a los ninjas.

Rápidamente Scott volvió al halcón caído, se cubrió y comenzó a dispararles, pero cada vez se acercaban mas ninjas hasta que rodearon el helicóptero, luego de unos segundos Scott se quedo sin balas de su rifle y saco su pistola y comenzó a dispararles a los ninjas que tenía enfrente, pero un ninja le disparo desde un esquina dándole en su pierna izquierda, Scott volteo y les disparo, pero otro ninja le disparo en el brazo derecho haciendo que Scott callera de lado pero no de herido, si no para dispararles hasta acabarse lo que le restaba a su pistola luego saco el subfusil del copiloto muerto, pero mientras lo cargaba un ninja le disparo en la espalda haciendo que callera de espaldas, pero aun seguía vivo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia Scott le disparo a un ninja que tenía enfrente, pero otro ninja venia por detrás y le disparo a Scott haciendo que el diera un grito agonizante y a la vez tirando su arma y por ultimo cayó muerto, pero aun así el ninja no dejaba de dispararle hasta que se le termino la munición y por ultimo lo golpeo junto con todos los ninjas que se acercaban, por otro parte Jim seguia cubriendo su posición hasta que se le termino la munición, Jim miro su arma y la tiro, en su rostro se veía la perdición sin embargo conservo la calma y saco una fotografía en ella estaba la imagen de su esposa y de su bebe.

Así paso unos minutos hasta que un ninja lo vio y rápidamente corrió hacia él y le soltó un golpe haciendo que callera, pero aun seguía consiente, mientras los ninjas lo seguían golpeado brutalmente hasta que una voz femenina paro la brutalidad de los ninjas —¡Alto! —Grito la chica haciéndose presente —Slade tenemos a uno — (por radio) Bien hecho Terra, interrógalo —ordeno su maestro —Bien —respondió la chica — ¿Eres tú, el que ha destruido a mis soldados?, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? —Pregunto Terra —No lo se... Solo, soy piloto —respondió Jim muy mal herido —Entonces no me sirves, vámonos —ordeno Terra dándose vuelta, pero Jim la interrumpió —Tú y tu compañero... caerán, ¡Maldita perra! —Eso enojo a Terra y volteo hacia Jim y se inclino a su altura — ¿Yo caeré?, ja no me digas —dijo por ultimo y la vez parándose — ¡Llévenselo! —ordeno a los ninjas y por ultimo salió de la casa.

Fin de flash back

16.00 PM

—Luego de unos minutos deje el casco de Scott en el suelo y tome mi arma — ¡Vámonos! —ordene, pero cuando ya todos nos íbamos un ninja me disparo dándome en mi tercer dedo de la mano izquierda haciendo que gritara de dolor y a la vez tirando mi arma.

¡Hud...! -grito James y a la vez dirigiéndose a mi — ¡No... Vuelvan, cúbranse! —ordene con mucha dificultad, con ayuda de otro soldado pude ir con los demás a un edificio, una vez ahí todos nos cubrimos y empezamos a dispararles a todos los ninjas mientras el médico vendaba mi mano.

Pero de pronto la tierra empezó a temblar y de ella salió Cinderblock.

—¿¡Qué carajo es eso! —grito un soldado —¡Se hace llamar Cinderblock! —Respondió James entre los disparos de los ninjas y de los soldados —¡C dos tenemos un problema, cambio! —avise al cuartel —(por radio) ¿Que sucede yulie 6, 4? —Respondieron —¡Tenemos un grave problema, el objetivo es Cinderblock, necesitamos instrucciones, cambio! —(por radio) Necesitan derivarlo con lanzagranadas portátiles, avise a su equipo, cambio. —¡Entendido, Benjamín, Clayton, disparen sus lanzagranadas, pero tiene que ser sincronizada! —ordene a los dos soldados, rápidamente desenfundaron los lanzagranadas y se pusieron en posición para disparar —Tres, dos, uno... ¡Ahora! —los dos soldados dispararon los lanzagranadas y le dieron a Cinderblock en la cabeza y en el pecho haciendo que callera inconsciente.

—¡Si... Muy bien, destrúyanlos! —ordene a mi equipo a lo que todos dispararon a todos los ninjas, pero cada vez se aparecían mas y mas ninjas, así pasamos horas luchando contra los ninjas, por cada minuto que pasaba las angustias y preocupaciones aumentaban, junto con el número de heridos y la poca munición que quedaba.

11.05 PM

Centro de mando.

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ¿Que pasara en el centro de mando?

¿El escuadron de Hud sobrevivira?

No se pierdan el sig cap (hay que dramatico)

Dejen sus rewiers y recuerden por cada rewier que dejan es una sonrisa para mi...


	3. Medidas desesperadas

**Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen de ser así crearía la sexta temporada al chile.**

_Necesitamos al ejército de reserva, tanque, blindados, helicópteros lo que sea _comento el comandante al general _Las ordenes de Washington son claras, señor _le recordó el teniente _¡Escucha!, hemos agitado a un nido de abejas, nos enfrentamos a un ejercito innumerable, quiero que lleves todos los vehículos que puedas obtener, ¡Hazlo!, en cuanto lo hagas lleva a los hombres a las afueras ok _ordeno el comandante _Entendido jefe _respondió el teniente saliendo del cuarto de operaciones mientras el comandante veía el mapa de la ciudad.

Después de una hora, el convoy de rescate ya estaba listo, el convoy consistía en ocho humvees, siete blindados, dos tanques, tres helicópteros ligeros y seis black hawk. Todos listos para partir a la ciudad.

_(por radio) Señor, el convoy está listo para partir, pero antes el personal de tierra tendrá que marcar blancos con estrobos infrarrojos para que los helicópteros despejen la ruta y den paso libre al convoy. _Entendido -respondió el comandante.

1:10 AM

Jump City

_¡Necesito a cuatro hombres en esa esquina, AHORA! _ordene a mi pelotón, en unos segundos cuatro soldados acataron mi orden y fueron a cubrir dicha esquina.

Durante unos minutos la balanza se inclinaba de mi lado y de mi pelotón, pero de pronto la tierra empezó a temblar y de ella salió la chica de pelo rubio seguido por una docena de robots de un ojo y monstros de tierra.

_¡Que mierda son esas cosas! _grito James al ver a los monstros _¡No lo sé James!, sigue disparando _le respondí a James, de inmediato la chica de pelo rubio, ordeno algo a los monstros de tierra, de inmediato se dirigieron a donde estaba Cinderblock y se lo llevaron.

_Listo Slade _informo la chica _(por radio) Bien hecho Terra, ahora quiero que vallas por ellos. _respondió Slade _Entendido _dijo por ultimo la chica de pelo rubio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica se desvaneció entre la tierra y apareció enfrente de James, quitándole su arma seguido de unos golpes críticos en las costillas y en la cara. _¡James! _grite y a la vez le dispare a la chica, pero la chica de pelo rubio freno mis disparos levantando un muro de piedra. _¡Peter, Carlos lancen granadas al muro! _ordene con mucho enojo, rápidamente los dos soldados sacaron sus granadas y las aventaron al muro de piedra, haciendo que explotara en pedazos, pero no había rastro de la chica, hasta que salió detrás de mi y de los dos soldados.

_¡Cuidado¡ _grito un soldado a lo lejos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica de pelo rubio golpeo a los dos soldados en la nuca dejándolos inconscientes, luego se dirigió hacia mí, pero yo la recibí con un golpe en la cara con mi arma, al verla a la cara note que estaba sangrando, le había roto el labio, por parte de ella al ver que le había roto el labio note un dije de enojo en su expresión luego tomo mi arma para impulsarse quedando detrás de mi, en unos segundos me dio un fuerte puñetazo en el costado seguido por una patada en mi abdomen haciendo que callera unos metros rápidamente corrió hacia mí para encestarme un fuerte codazo luego se levanto para darme un fuerte pisotón en el pecho dejándome muy mal herido.

_¿Que sucede soldado, no puedes levantarte? _dijo la chica de pelo rubio en un tono burlón seguido por una risa de superioridad _Ya es suficiente, terminare con esto _termino por decir luego levanto sus brazos y de los escombros del edificio formo una punta filosa de roca dirigida hacia mí, pero antes que la soltara James la golpeo en la espalda con su arma haciendo que soltara la roca y a la vez pudiera esquivarla.

Cuando voltee a ver a James pude ver que la chica de pelo rubio tomo a James de los brazos para tomar impulso y darle una patada en la barbilla seguido por unos golpes en el estomago y en el costado, por ultimo tomo a James del brazo y en giro rápido quedo detrás de el para dislocarle el brazo izquierdo haciendo que James gritara de dolor; así que saque mi pistola y le dispare a la chica en el hombro haciendo que se apartara _¡James, estas bien! _le pregunte a James _Si... Estoy bien, ¿Donde está la chica? _me pregunto con mucha dificultad mientras se agarraba el brazo _No lo sé, creo que salió de aquí _le respondí a James y a la vez lo ayude _Vamos, ayudemos a los demás _ordene a James, pero escuche el motor de un helicóptero liguero, seguido por otro.

_(por radio) Aquí Barten 5, 2 listo para incursión _aviso el piloto _Santo dios, mira eso _dijo muy sorprendido el copiloto.

_(por radio) Aquí yulie 6, 4 están justo sobre mi _alerte a los helicópteros _Eversman, no distingo nada, hay mucha actividad ahí abajo _me aviso el piloto _(por radio) marcare blancos con un estrobo. _Entendido _respondió el piloto.

Hud miro a James y los dos asentaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, señal de que tenían que hacerlo, en unos segundos Hud aventó el estrobo

_(por radio)¡Soy Eversman, ya lo vistes! _No, no veo un carajo.

_¡Lo puse sobre el techo! _le recalque al piloto del helicóptero _¡Si quieres yo te puedo apoyar! _interrumpió James _¡Cúbreme! _¡Ok señores a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres AHORA! _ordeno James al pelotón y a la vez los soldados, se ponían en posición, en un segundo salí del edificio mientras el pelotón me cubría las espaldas; corrí tan rápido como pude mientras los ninjas me disparaban desde los edificios y a la vez mi pelotón me cubría.

Cuando llegue al otro edificio donde estaba el estrobo dos ninjas comenzaron a dispararme, pero afortunadamente no me dieron, dándome tiempo para poder verlos y destruirlos rápidamente tome el estrobo y lo avente al techo donde se encontraba la mayor parte de los ninjas.

_Tengo posición, tengo objetivo, estamos bajando ya _alerto el piloto del helicóptero y a la vez bajo junto con el segundo y el tercer helicóptero disparándole a todos los ninjas que pudieran, mientras yo regresaba con mi pelotón; en unos segundos habían acabado con la mayoría de los ninjas .

_(por radio) C dos, el camino esta despajado para el convoy cambio _Entendido, Yulie 6, 4 el segundo equipo estará con ustedes en cinco minutos, preparen a sus hombres.

_¡Entendido señor, entendido; cinco minutos, el convoy llegara en cinco minutos! _avise a mi pelotón, mientras disparaban a los ninjas, durante los cinco minutos cubrí mi posición junto mi pelotón _¡Un cargador, no tengo parque! _grito un soldado _¡Es mi último Brandon! _dije aventándole el cargador, rápidamente me acerque a la puerta a cubrir mi posición.

2:05 AM

_¡El convoy llego! _grite de alegría a mi pelotón, rápidamente movilice al pelotón, mientras el convoy preparaba un perímetro una vez terminado salí del edificio y me cubrí en un buzón. _¡Sargento Eversman! _grito un soldado bajando de un humvee, al verlo vi que era el coronel Mcknight _¡Escuche que necesita ayuda! _dijo el coronel estrechándome la mano _¡Si señor! _respondí _¡Pues comience a subir a sus hombres herido! _me ordeno el coronel a lo que yo regrese con mi pelotón y les di la orden de evacuar la zona.

En unos minutos todos los heridos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a los blindados _¡Vámonos de aquí! _grito un soldado mientras yo me dirigía donde estaba el coronel y el teniente _¡Saquemos el cuerpo del copiloto y luego vamos a la base, ya no nos queda espacio aquí!.

Sugirió y a la vez aviso el teniente _¡Tenemos que provechar cualquier espacio posible! _recalco el coronel _¡El ejército de reserva nos dará armadura, nos sacara de la zona de riesgo! _dijo su plan el teniente a lo que lo interrumpí _¡La reserva NO, señor con todo respeto mi pelotón pueden dar más seguridad, los sacaremos de la zona y los subiremos a los últimos vehículos! _esa fue mi sugerencia a la que fue bien recibida por parte del coronel y del teniente _Señores, vámonos de aquí ¡Vámonos! _ordeno el teniente.

_(por radio) Prepárense para la retirada de los humvees _¡Que esperan! _grito James _Estos humvees malditos atraen las balas, ¡Que esperan vámonos! _volvió a gritar James al piloto del humvee _¡Nos iremos cuando me lo ordenen soldado! _respondió el piloto, por otra parte dos ingenieros se acercaron al helicóptero a sacar al copiloto, pero vieron que sus piernas estaba incrustadas en la tierra así que decidieron desmantelar la cabina para poder sacarlo

5.45 AM

_¡Soldados llévenlo con cuidado! _¡Si señor! _decían los ingenieros a un grupo de soldados mientras sacaban el cuerpo del copiloto _Necesito a todo su equipo ¡Hay mas heridos! _¡Entendido! _¡Corran, corran! _¡Que no escucharon, muévanse señoritas _ordenaban los soldados mientras seguían movilizando a los heridos y a la vez todos los cubríamos _¡Que esperan, que esperan muévanse! ordeno el coronel mientras se subía a su humvee _¡Si señor! _respondió un soldado subiendo a un herido a un blindado.

Luego de unos minutos el convoy estaba listo para partir, pero antes teníamos que destruir el helicóptero por órdenes del comandante así que James tomo un C4 y lo aventó al helicóptero _¡Vámonos el helicóptero va a estallar! _grito James; en unos segundos el helicóptero voló en pedazos mientras corríamos hacia un blindado rápidamente golpe la puerta del piloto del blindado _¡Abran la puerta trasera necesitamos entrar! _dije muy agitado _¡No no caben suban al techo! _respondió el copiloto _¡Que sucede! _grito a lo lejos el sargento Anderson _AL TECHO _respondí _¡NO subiré al maldito techo! _respondió James _¿Sargento? _pregunto Brandon _¡No, no está lleno! _respondió con enojo el sargento Sanderson _Cierren, cierren la puerta _dijo el copiloto a lo que respondí con un dije de enojo en la cara _¡Caminen, cúbranse con los vehículos! _ordeno el sargento Anderson _¡Vamos cúbranse con los blindados! _ordene a mi pelotón mientras se cubrían con los blindados, pero los muy desgraciados comenzaron a acelerar dejando a mi pelotón y al del sargento Anderson al descubierto _¡Esperen no podemos cubrirnos, esperen! _grito el sargento pero los ninjas comenzaron a dispararnos por detrás _¡Corran nos están disparando! _grite a mi pelotón mientras nos dirigíamos a la avenida principal de la ciudad, pero un ninja alcanzo a matar a un soldado que estaba justo delante de mi "Carajo" pensé, pero no podía dejar de correr hasta que llegamos a la avenida principal; a lo lejos pudimos ver al convoy tomando la siguiente salida a las afueras.

Mientras corríamos por la avenida principal los ninjas nos seguían disparando por detrás, pero en cada calle nos topábamos con mas ninjas y robots de un ojo así que nuestra opción era cubrirnos en los vehículos abandonados, destruirlos y seguir avanzando.

Durante el trayecto seguían apareciendo mas ninjas hasta que me quede sin munición _¡No tengo parque, No tengo parque Sanderson! _avise al sargento mientras nos cubríamos en un automóvil y a la vez el sargento Anderson disparaba a los ninjas hasta que también su munición se termino forzándolo a sacar su pistola y seguir combatiendo _¡Vámonos! _me dijo el sargento Anderson.

Rápidamente me uní con mi pelotón mientras seguíamos corriendo y a la vez nos cubrían por delante y por detrás hasta que un soldado vomito por tanto correr mientras otro ya no aguanto y perdió el equilibrio _¡Arriba, Arriba Grimes! _dijo el sargento Sanderson mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, rápidamente seguimos con el paso dejando la ciudad atrás, pero antes de tomar la salida hacia las afueras voltee a ver la avenida principal y pude ver un gran número de ninjas en toda la avenida principal seguido por la chica de pelo rubio mirándonos desde el cielo en pose de descanso.

Durante unas horas pudimos notar que había caído una enorme niebla espesa sobre la ciudad y en las afueras hasta que a lo lejos pude ver unas sombras, esas sombras eran de niños que se habían puesto felices al vernos y nos acompañaran hasta la base. éramos sus héroes, mientras seguíamos corriendo pude ver a toda la gente afuera del cuartel aplaudiéndonos y agradeciéndonos al saber que aun con la ausencia de los titanes ellos tenían a alguien más para defenderlos.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la base todos notamos que había una gran fila de cadáveres en bolsas, muchos de los heridos no resistieron y murieron y otros terminaron sin algunas extremidades.

Así fue como intentamos liberar la ciudad de un supe villano que tenia planeado conquistarla y el precio por tratar de evitarlo fue muy alto.

Una vez un amigo me dijo antes de enlistarme que ¿Por qué iba a pelear una batalla que ni siquiera era mía?, ¿Quieren sentirse como los titanes?. Yo no le conteste pero si tuviera oportunidad le diría que no.

Me llamo Hud Eversman y esta es mi historia

_Mi amor eres fuerte y saldrás adelante_

_Los amo a ti a los niños profundamente_

_Has que hoy, mañana y siempre crezcan con amor y sean felices_

_Sonríe y nunca te rindas, aun cuando las cosas salgan mal_

_Para terminar mi amor... Esta noche cobija bien a mis hijos, que no sientan frio, diles que los amo, abrázalos por mi y dales un beso en la frente de buenas noches_ _de parte de su papi..._

_Adam..._

Con esto terminamos el fic gracias por leer, les deseo un buen día: su amigo Hazop

: gracias por tus revierws y seguiré atento a tus fics

Speisla cartoon: igualmente gracias por tus revierws, la parte final de la carta de Adam a su esposa va dirigida a ti porque veo que te gusto el personaje de Adam.

Ale crew mason: gracias por tu revierws

Sobre todo gracias a los demás lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic

Otra cosa mas, tuve que poner guiones bajos como diálogos porque no se poner los diálogos en la lap de mi papa


	4. Epilogo

Epilogo

Dos dias despues los jovenes titanes regresaron y derrocaron a la la chica de pelo rubio junto su compañero.

El comandante acargo de la operacion se hiso responsable por el resultado de la operacion, en Septiembre de ese mismo año fue exonerado de su cargo, dos años mas tarde renuncio.

Los familiares de los fallecidos piden justicia ante las oficinas de Washigton.

En Mayo de ese mismo año, la armada declaro a Jim Troter: Muerto en accion auque sus familiares siguen con la esperanza que aun sigue con vida.

Dos años mas tarde Adam y Scott recibieron la medalla de honor, son los primero soldados en recibir la medalla de honor desde la guerra de Vietnam.

James se retiro del ejercito ahora trabaja como policia en ciudad gotica, actualmente vive felizmente con su novia

Aun con todo lo ocurrido Hud Eversman sigue estando en servicio en el ejercito, en febrero de ese mismo año Eversman le declaro su amor a su mejor amiga de la preparatoria, actualmente Eversman vive Kansas City junto con su esposa Pamela y su pequeña hija.

CURIOSIDADES DE "DIA S"  
>-El numero de serie de Hud es en realidad la fecha de nacimiento del autor<br>-El nombre Hud y el apellido Eversmann es en honor a los soldados de la delta force que pelearon en la guerra de somalia en 1993  
>-El piloto Jim Troter es el personaje principal de Jim y el durazno gigante<br>-El sargento Carter es un personaje de Halo Reach  
>-En la parte donde matan al sargento Carter, es un remake de la caida del alcon negro.<br>-Los soldados Benjamin y Clayton son dos personajes de Gears of war 2 y 3  
>-Las medallas de honor que fueron entregadas a Adam y a Scott es un kameo a los verdaderos heroes de la guerra de Somalia: Shugart y Gordon que recivieron dichas medallas dos años despues de su muerte<br>-La novia de Hud recibio el nombre de Pamela (en la vida real es la mejor amiga del autor.)


End file.
